


Уроки режиссуры. Практикум

by Maru_Kusanagi



Series: Уроки режиссуры [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан при активной поддержке ~Waleri-Jilua~, которая сделала всё, чтобы вдохновить и отгладить меня-автора, а посему текст посвящается ей в надежде, что ожидания оправдались. Ах да, концовка может показаться рубленой, но это только потому, что у парней там ещё продолжение намечается, а мне они велели убираться и перестать подсматривать :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Уроки режиссуры. Практикум

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан при активной поддержке ~Waleri-Jilua~, которая сделала всё, чтобы вдохновить и отгладить меня-автора, а посему текст посвящается ей в надежде, что ожидания оправдались. Ах да, концовка может показаться рубленой, но это только потому, что у парней там ещё продолжение намечается, а мне они велели убираться и перестать подсматривать :D

Стук в дверь был для Дженсена одним из самых раздражающих звуков. Решив притвориться, что его тут нет – или он просто не слышал, – как в его дверь пробарабанили раз пятнадцать подряд. Он продолжил перечитывать сценарий, даже успел сделать на полях одну пометку, но сбился с мысли, когда некто возобновил свои неудачные попытки показать себя барабанщиком. Со вздохом согласившись с самим собой, что этот некто очень упрям, раз стоит под нескончаемым ванкуверским дождём уже семь минут и ждёт, когда ему откроют, и едва ли уйдёт подобру-поздорову. То есть, либо со злости какую-нибудь гадость сделает, либо сам воспаление лёгких получит. Вздохнув ещё раз, Дженсен отогнул полоску жалюзи с дверного стекла и, наверное, от удивления, кого он увидел на улице, зачем-то спросил:  
\- Кто там?  
Снаружи раздалось невнятное бормотание – то есть, таким сделал ответ Колина усилившийся ливень. Впрочем, ему и вовсе не надо было отвечать: Дженсен уже отпирал замок.  
\- Ты какого чёрта в такую непогоду шляешься, где попало? – вместо приветствия напустился он на юного актёра, ввалившегося в трейлер и отжимающего воду с отросших волос. Было бы неплохо его постричь.  
\- Я не где попало, я к тебе… вам шёл, - буркнул мальчишка и отряхнулся, поднимая тучу мелких брызг. Дженсен прикрылся рукой от воды, недовольно морщась.  
\- Ради чего такие подвиги, можно узнать?  
Колин вроде как смутился.  
\- Хотел с вами… с тобой порепетировать перед завтрашними съёмками.  
Дженсен прищурил левый глаз:  
\- «С вами» - это ты таким официальным после вчерашнего заделался, или Падалеки тебе тоже нужен? Для, хм, репетиции?  
На этот раз подросток залился краской – да, такое сыграть точно невозможно.  
\- Не знаю, не решил, - он уставился в пол, словно расстеленный на полу махонькой прихожей линолеум был каким-то особенным.  
\- Угу. Ясно. Ну, проходи. Порепетируем, раз такое дело. – Колин вскинул на Дженсена взгляд, одаривая фирменной улыбкой. – Только кроссовки сними, а то ковёр мне испортишь!  
Уходя на кухню, он буркнул что-то ещё, очень похожее на «чучело промокшее», но голос заглушил мягкий перестук бамбуковой шторки, отделявшую зону прихожей от жилой части трейлера.

Когда Колин умостился на стуле, зябко ёжась, Дженсен уже включил чайник и поставил на стол большую кружку с надписью «J2 4ever». Брови Колина поползли вверх, он прикусил губу, старательно скрывая улыбку, но ямочки на щеках выдали его веселье. Дженсен смутился и пояснил, сердито хмурясь:  
\- Миша подарил. Выбросить забываю, мне третья кружка ни к чему.  
\- А зачем тебе две? – спросил Колин для поддержания беседы.  
Дженсен насупился ещё больше.  
\- Вторая – не моя.  
\- А… - продолжал любопытствовать парнишка, покачивая правой ногой. Но тут до него дошло, и он многозначительно протянул: – А-а-а…  
Дженсен почему-то смутился ещё сильнее, потому строго приказал:  
\- Так. Дуй-ка сперва в душ, да воду погорячее сделай. Вещи свои на сушилку повесь. Согреешься – потом чай попьёшь.  
Колин кивнул и потопал в указанном Дженсеном направлении. Но не успел он потянуться к отложенному сценарию, как из ванной раздалось:  
\- Дженсе-е-ен, а как тут режимы менять?!  
Дженсен возвёл глаза к небу.

Толстовка, джинсы и трусы висели над ванной. Колин размытым силуэтом маячил в душевой кабинке. Закусив нижнюю губу, Дженсен постучал в пластиковую дверцу.  
\- Колин, видишь там кругл…  
Дверца отъехала в сторону, и Колин предстал перед Эклзом в чём мать родила.  
\- Я тут быстрей простыну, чем на улице! Крутил эту фигню, крутил – она то кипяток даёт, то ледяную…  
Дженсен перевёл взгляд с обнажённого мальчишки на панель со смесителями и кнопочками. Вспомнил, как Джаред пытался разобраться в системе, и в итоге промокший насквозь Эклз, потянувшийся переключить режим сам, был схвачен за руку коварным Падалеки и… Ну, в общем, хорошо было.  
\- Вон ту большую круглую штуку поверни направо и дёрни вверх… Блядь, да ты что! – заорал он, когда поток холодной воды рухнул с потолка кабинки. Колин заверещал, резко крутанул смеситель влево и вниз, и водопад прекратился.  
\- Так. Прекрасно, - интонации Дженсена ничего прекрасного не выражали, и Колин на всякий случай отступил от дверцы, поспешно спрашивая:  
\- Сильно повернул, да? Прости, Дженс, я не…  
\- Дженсен. Да, слишком сильно. Давай ещё раз, но… Нет! Дай я сначала отой… Да твою ж мать! Охренел?! – На этот раз вода хотя бы была тёплой.  
\- Прости! – перекрикивая шум извинился мелкий негодник, старательно сдерживая смех.  
\- Дверь закрой, ты мне и так потоп устроил!  
\- Прости-и! Я сейчас!  
Дверца, наконец, захлопнулась, и в ванной стало гораздо тише.  
\- Вот дерьмо. Проклятье. Свалился на мою голову, блин, - бурчал Дженсен, вытаскивая из шкафа три полотенца: одно повесил рядом с кабинкой, а двумя другими собрал воду с пола.  
Закончив, осмотрел себя: футболка и спортивные штаны вымочены насквозь, так что он их снял и повесил рядом с вещами Колина. Уходя обратно на кухню, он крикнул:  
\- Будешь выходить – осторожней, пол мокрый и очень скользкий! – Дождавшись ответного «ага», Дженсен пошёл одеваться.

Колин вывалился из ванной где-то через двадцать минут, одетый в полотенце, обмотанное вокруг тощих бёдер. Отросшие мокрые волосы сосульками торчали в разные стороны, добавляя парню схожесть с Джаредом. Дженсен поспешно опустил взгляд, дочитал до точки и встал, чтобы заварить Колину чай.  
\- Вытрись и оденься. А то от тебя все гладкие поверхности запотели, паруешь сидишь. – Он буквально чувствовал, как мальчишка ухмыляется ему в спину.  
\- Да я вообще горячий.  
Дженсену сильно захотелось удариться пару раз головой о шкафчик с посудой.  
\- Штаны и майка на стуле висят.  
Он очень невовремя повернулся: Колин, как послушный мальчик, выполнял то, что ему было велено, вот только делал он это у Дженсена на виду. Стоя чуть поодаль, боком к Дженсену, мальчиковая версия Лолиты тщательно вытирал голову полотенцем, снятым с бёдер. Штаны он, конечно, надеть не успел. И не очень-то торопился. Ну, ещё бы: когда между ног наливается член, рефлекс у мужчин обычно возникает противоположный… Дженсен кашлянул и громко стукнул дурацкой кружкой о столешницу.  
\- Печенье будешь? – нарочито спокойно спросил он, как будто ничего такого не происходило, и упомянутый рефлекс вовсе не боролся в нём сейчас с голосом рассудка.  
\- Ага, - беззаботно ответил Колин, нагибаясь, чтобы вытереть колени и икры. Дженсен сглотнул. В памяти услужливо всплыли сцены из вчерашнего спектакля, который они втроём устроили в трейлере Джареда.  
\- Слушай, оденься уже, достал голой жопой сверкать, - не выдержал Эклз, садясь на стул в максимально свободной позе, чтобы шов на стояк не так давил.  
Колин прищурил глаза, лукаво глянул из-под длинной мокрой чёлки и, отложив в сторону полотенце, потянулся за футболкой. Пока он её надевал, Дженсен рассмотрел всё, что рассматривать было не положено и вообще противозаконно. Длинные руки с тонкими, почти как у Падалеки, пальцами, формирующиеся мышцы, незагорелые гладкая грудь и плоский живот с небольшой дорожкой светлых волосков, полувставший член, узкие бёдра, крепкие икры… Видно, что парень усердно работает над собой, но до цели ему ещё пахать и пахать. Только почему-то эта смесь не ушедших ещё мягких черт отрочества и уже явно доминирующих взрослых ужасно возбуждала. Чувствуя себя последним педофилом, Дженсен поскорее взялся за многострадальный сценарий, стараясь не проявлять никаких эмоции и не подглядывать за тем, что делал Колин. Но мелкому засранцу такой план определённо не понравился, потому что он всячески привлекал внимание Дженсена: громко зевнул и потянулся, стоя в одной дженсеновой футболке, попрыгал на одной ноге, якобы запутавшись в штанине, в итоге развернувшись к Дженсену задницей. Дженсен поднял листы повыше, чтобы не видеть… ничего, в общем, не видеть. Колин шумно вздохнул, плюхаясь на стул напротив. Застучал ложкой, перемешивая и без того давно растворившийся сахар, раскрыл печенье, чересчур сильно шурша упаковкой… Дженсен подумал, что у него просто ангельское терпение и мысленно потребовал себе медаль.  
\- М-м-м, - промычало ходячее искушение с такой интонацией, словно ему опять Падалеки отсасывал. Дженсен закрыл ладонью глаза, прогоняя воспоминание, и представил, как этот Саскватч скрючился бы под столом в три погибели, чтобы суметь сейчас… Нет, всё равно не надо об этом думать. Вообще.

\- Ты закончил? – сухо спросил он, замечая, что Колин отставляет кружку в сторону.  
\- Смотря что, - ответствовало лохматое создание. Дженсен вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- В смысле, ты пообещал порепетировать со мной, - якобы смутился мальчишка. Дженсен смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Пошли, - кивнул он на небольшой диван и кресло перед плазменным телевизором.

Они действительно порепетировали. Прогнали диалоги, особенно тот, где юный Сэм разговаривает с братом по телефону: эта сцена давалась Колину почему-то сложнее всего. Обсудили походку и жестикуляцию Сэма, Дженсен рассказал, как будет выглядеть площадка для эпизода со спасением Эми, так как Колин её ещё не видел, а Дженсен как раз пару часов назад обсуждал с осветителями, как лучше расположить софиты.  
Наручные часы Форда тихонько пискнули. Дженсен поднял глаза на большие настенные – десять вечера.  
\- Думаю, хватит на сегодня. Ты и так хорошо подготовился, так что, уверен, завтра всё пройдёт, как надо, – он встал и похлопал Колина по плечу. Мальчишка всё это время вёл себя сдержанно, внимательно слушал, задавал хорошие вопросы – настоящим профессионалом может стать. Правда, пошленькие мысли периодически посещали Дженсена: уж очень этот «Сэм» иногда напоминал его собственного «Сэма». Но он неплохо справлялся со своими желаниями и ничем не выдал себя.  
Колин поднялся с кресла и протянул Дженсену ладонь.  
\- Спасибо, Дженс…ен, - Эклз пожал его руку, немного удивляясь такому официозу. – Слушай, голова так болит, проверь, температура не подскочила? – Он приложил руку Дженсена тыльной стороной ладони к своему лбу.  
Растерявшись из-за незапланированного вынужденного прикосновения, Дженсен позволил Колину управлять своей кистью.  
\- Да нет у тебя темпера… - начал он, параллельно отнимая руку, но Колин его удержал.  
\- Да что-то горит у меня всё, - с этими словами он направил ладонь Дженсена себе под футболку. Костяшки пальцев проехались по действительно горячей коже живота мальчишки, и Дженсен дёрнулся, словно обжегшись. И не нашёлся, что сказать, только смотрел в блестящие от возбуждения глаза Колина, ожидая его следующего хода. Но тот лишь бросил, как будто всё так и должно было быть:  
\- Ну ладно, пойду я, – и с этими словами развернулся, делая пару шагов к выходу, но наступил на слишком длинную для него штанину. Внезапно стреноженный, он споткнулся и упал бы, если бы Дженсен не успел его подхватить. Удивлённо-испуганный вскрик парня повис в воздухе, когда оба поняли, что штаны с Колина свалились, сам он стоит в позе рака, а Дженсен удерживает его сзади за обнажившиеся бёдра.  
\- Пиздец, - выдохнул Дженсен, осознав тот факт, что в голую задницу подростка упирается его стремительно наливающийся член.  
Колин сделал попытку выпрямиться, из-за чего нечаянно вжался в стояк Дженсена ещё сильнее.  
\- Ого, - прошептал он, нерешительно поёрзав по твёрдому стволу.  
\- Проверяешь, стояк это или, блядь, банан в кармане? – внезапно другим, более низким и как будто угрожающим голосом поинтересовался Дженсен, не выпуская бёдра Колина. Мальчишка застыл - кажется, даже дышать перестал на какое-то мгновение.  
\- Ходил тут с голой задницей. Потягивался, нагибался – зарядку, мать твою, устроил мне тут. В душ затащить пытался, облил всего, - перечислял Дженсен всё то, за что он весь вечер этого соблазнителя хотел то ли выебать, то ли выпороть, то ли и то, и другое. – Лолита хренова.  
\- Что ещё за… Ай! – звонкий шлепок музыкой зазвучал у Дженсена в ушах, заглушая шум крови.  
\- Прочитай Набокова на досуге, - рыкнул он, замахиваясь для следующего удара.  
\- Тук-тук! – дверь распахнулась одновременно с голосом. В трейлер ввалился Падалеки, брякнул на тумбочку упаковку пива, кинул в блюдечко с ключами связку своих. Колин резко выпрямился, а Дженсен так и застыл с заведённой над его задницей ладонью.  
\- Дженс, ты… - зашуршала занавеска, и Джаред замер, глядя на открывшуюся ему картину. – Тут, - закончил он уже утвердительно.  
Колин завертел задницей, выворачиваясь из хватки Дженсена, в спешке снова наступив на сползшие штаны. Джареду потребовался один шаг, чтобы подхватить падающего во второй раз мальчишку под мышки и вернуть в вертикальное положение. В отличие от Дженсена, руки он сразу убрал, но когда Колин попытался выскользнуть между ними, положил тяжеленную ладонь ему на плечо, не позволяя уйти.  
\- Что тут произошло? – Падалеки смотрел только на Дженсена, смущённого и растерянного.  
\- Я… - вякнул было Колин, но Джаред цыкнул на него, и тот умолк. Чуть ли не зажатый между двумя мужчинами ростом за метр восемьдесят, он казался совсем ребёнком.  
\- Он меня пытался соблазнить. Пришёл весь мокрый, пришлось пустить его в душ и дать одежду. Потом порепетировали, - Джаред прищурил глаза, вглядываясь в лицо Дженсена, - обсудили завтрашние съёмки. Он собрался уходить, наступил на штанину и застыл вот так.  
Джаред на мгновение закусил губу, потом спросил:  
\- Угу, а выпороть ты его решил за… - он сделал паузу, давая Дженсену продолжить фразу.  
\- За неумелые попытки соблазнения.  
Падалеки помолчал немного, рассеянно скользя взглядом по лицу и шее Дженсена. Затем присел, заглядывая Колину в глаза и улыбаясь одними губами.  
\- Моего Дженсена соблазнить пытался, да? Мало, значит, вчера было. – Это был не вопрос.  
Выпрямившись, Джаред сделал шаг назад, повёл бровью и криво улыбнулся Дженсену.  
\- Закончи то, что начал, а там видно будет. – Дженсен сам несколько озадачился расплывчатой формулировкой, но задать вопрос ему помешал Колин.  
\- Будет видно что?  
\- Отделаем мы тебя оба по очереди или одновременно.  
\- Ты шутишь? – уточнил Дженсен.  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
\- Он ведь именно этого добивался, разве ты не понял?  
В подтверждение его слов парень медленно залился краской по самые кончики ушей.  
Джаред упал в кресло, в котором пять минут назад сидел Колин, широко расставил ноги и расстегнул ремень на джинсах. Дженсен толкнул мальчишку вперёд, заставляя вышагнуть, наконец, из штанов, развернул его к дивану так, чтобы Колин мог упереться руками в подлокотник.  
\- Замечательная поза, - прокомментировал Джаред.  
Дженсен хмыкнул, вставая поудобнее.  
\- Готов? – спросил он у подрагивающего от волнения парня. Колин кивнул.  
\- Отшлёпай эту попку!  
\- Замолчи, Джей. Пожалуйста, - сказал Дженсен и без паузы хлопнул ладонью по оттопыренной заднице. Колин пискнул. Дженсен шлёпнул сильнее.  
\- Ай!  
\- Не ври, мелкий, не так уж и больно, - скептично проговорил Падалеки со своего кресла.  
\- По себе знаешь? – огрызнулся Колин, получив ещё по шлепку на каждую ягодицу.  
\- Ну-ка тихо, - велел Дженсен, щипая порозовевшую кожу. Колин заглушил вскрик, прикусив своё предплечье.  
\- Да что ты нас затыкаешь-то? Пусть пацан пошумит. – Ещё шлепок. - Люблю, когда шумят. Джаред поднялся, подошёл к ним. Хозяйски похлопал Колина по покрасневшему заду, одновременно кладя свободную руку Дженсену на шею.  
\- Что?  
Джаред привлёк его к себе и мягко поцеловал. Колин завертелся, оглядываясь.  
\- Ну чего там? – беспокойно спросил он. Джаред негромко рассмеялся, горячим дыханием обжигая губы Дженсена. Отстранился.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты показал ему, - сказал Падалеки.  
\- Что, что показал? – занервничал мальчишка.  
\- Не трусь, малыш. Тебе понравится, обещаю, - Джаред смял нежную чувствительную кожу, провёл ладонью вниз, скользнул в ложбинку и коснулся отверстия кончиком пальца.  
\- Не болит?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Колин.  
\- Врёшь? – Джаред убрал руку.  
Парень вздохнул.  
\- Немножко, - признался он. Джеи переглянулись. - Но я хочу!..  
\- Чего хочешь? – Дженсен подошёл вплотную, на ходу снимая футболку, а Джаред тихо вернулся в кресло.  
\- Ну… Чтобы ты…  
\- Чтобы я – что? – мужчина прижался горячим твёрдым членом к бедру, потёрся. Колин задышал чаще, наклонил голову, подаваясь назад. – Что я должен сделать, Колин?  
\- Я… я… - Дженсен положил обе ладони на задницу юноши, переступил, оказываясь точно напротив, вжимая член между ягодиц. - То есть… то есть, ты… ох…  
\- «Ты», да, а дальше? – в голосе Дженсена проступила хрипотца, он продолжал медленно втираться в ложбинку, зная, что ткань штанов грубовата для такой нежной кожи.  
\- Дже-енсен… - на выдохе просящее протянул Колин.  
\- Даже имя полное вспомнил. Какая умница. А сказать не можешь, - продолжал его мучить Эклз, руками пробираясь под майку, оглаживая его всего, такого тёплого, отзывающегося на каждое прикосновение.  
Джаред пока молча наблюдал за разыгрывающейся перед ним сценой, на губах его играла лёгкая улыбка.  
\- Вствмне, - выдавил из себя Колин, краснея ушами.  
\- Прости? – Дженсен наклонился вперёд, касаясь кожей кожи.  
\- О-о-ом-м… - только и смог сказать Колин, плавясь от ощущений.  
Дженсен подхватил парнишку под живот и выпрямился вместе с ним, плотно прижимая его к себе спиной. Развернулся к Джареду, выставляя Колина перед ним. Подгибающиеся от слабости, вызванной возбуждением, колени. Задравшаяся майка обнажает стоящий по стойке «смирно» член и напряжённый живот, а руками Колин вцепился в бёдра Дженсена. Глаза его были закрыты, а над верхней губой, груди и шее выступил пот. Падалеки поёрзал, свёл и развёл колени, сбрасывая часть напряжения в паху. Дженсен провёл руками от плеч и вниз, на мгновение сплёл пальцы с пальцами Колина, сжимавшими ткань его штанов, а затем сдёрнул давно мешавшую одежду. Колин издал какой-то полузадушенный стон, закрутил задом, откровенно напрашиваясь. Падалеки дышал через раз.  
\- Охуеть… Подрочи ему, Дженс… - прошептал он. В комнате давно царила тишина, сотканная из сбивающегося дыхания и редких стонов парнишки в руках Дженсена.  
Дженсен выставил колено, раздвигая ноги Колина шире и позволяя тому опереться на него, опустил руку вниз и соединил пальцы плотным кольцом на возбуждённой плоти. Колин застонал громче.  
\- Этого ты хотел? Да? – приговаривал Дженсен, растягивая гласные, зная, как заводит Джареда, когда он говорит с родным акцентом. – Или ты хотел, чтобы мой член вошёл в твою узкую задницу? Медленно, целиком тебя заполнил, до самых яиц, так? Так, так – я знаю, что так…  
Колин извивался, хныкал и стонал высоким голосом, едва ли догадываясь, что доводит обоих мужчин до крайней точки. Падалеки давно уже запустил руку в джинсы, сжимая и массируя собственный стояк, а Дженсену казалось, что если он не вставит пацану прямо сейчас, то, пожалуй, взорвётся. Продолжая ласкать член Колина, он нарочито медленно облизал два пальца, чем заслужил от Джареда беззвучное «сссууука», и ткнулся одним из них в туго сжатый анус мальчишки. Тот вообще никак не отреагировал поначалу, слишком занятый ощущениями от лёгких поглаживаний головки, но когда Дженсен попробовал протолкнуть палец глубже, всхлипнул и зажался.  
\- Колин, - мягко заговорил Дженсен, наклоняя голову, вдыхая запах влажных волос и старательно отгоняя желание втиснуть палец сразу до упора, находя простату. – Не бойся, слышишь? Всё будет хорошо, малыш, не бойся меня.  
\- Я не… боюсь… Просто…  
\- Я знаю, малыш, знаю. Я легонько. – Дженсен проникал кончиком внутрь, аккуратно растягивая мышцы. – Всё хорошо, мы никуда не спешим, у нас впереди целая ночь, правда? Ты ведь останешься с нами? Вот та-ак… Если захочешь…Вспомни, как приятно тебе было вчера, вспомни, как Джаред проникал в тебя, такой большой, такой жаркий… Ох, Колин, я сам сейчас кончу, чувствуешь? Ты такой послушный, такой маленький, я тебя сломать боюсь, так хочу в тебя, пусти, пусти…  
\- А-а-ах!.. – Колин вздрогнул всем телом, ударившись затылком о грудь Дженсена, и затрясся, пачкая пальцы Дженсена спермой. Падалеки застонал, откинулся назад и кончил в собственный кулак, бессвязно, но явно нецензурно бормоча себе под нос.  
Дженсен прижимал к себе тяжело дышащего мальчишку, пока тот внезапно не стал сползать вниз. Испугавшись, что ему стало плохо, Дженсен дёрнулся, подхватывая его под мышки, но Колин вывернулся, опустился на корточки и развернулся к мужчине лицом, оказываясь ровно напротив побагровевшего от прилившей крови члена.  
\- Колин…  
Мальчишка бросил нечитаемый взгляд из-под длинной чёлки и обхватил тонкими пальцами ствол, проезжаясь по крупной выступающей вене. Дженсен выдохнул ртом, прикрывая глаза на секунду. Запустил пальцы в волосы, массируя влажную от пота кожу, поощряя, но не принуждая.  
\- Лизни щёлку, - раздался негромкий совет-приказ Джареда. Колин неловко придвинулся ближе, высунул язык и коснулся влажным кончиком сочащейся головки. Дженсен замычал, машинально, по привычке, собирая длинные волосы на затылке в горсть, и только почувствовав, как головку слишком аккуратно втягивают в рот, осознал, что это не Джаред.  
\- Джей? - позвал он, не зная, как объяснить своё желание.  
Колин отстранился, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и недоумённо перевёл глаза с одного на другого. Джеи несколько секунд молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я?  
Дженсен нервно облизнулся и неуверенно кивнул.  
Падалеки плавным движением оказался на ногах и встал рядом с Колином, поддерживая сползающие расстёгнутые джинсы. Кивнул Дженсену на диван, затем обернулся к Колину.  
\- Не расстраивайся, малыш. Дженс хочет сильно, но не хочет тебе навредить – а он может. Предоставь это мне, - Джаред состроил пафосную физиономию, дождался улыбки от Колина и подмигнул ему.  
Дженсен уже сидел на диване, расставив колени, опираясь на них локтями и невидящим взглядом смотря на свои переплетённые пальцы. Джаред одной рукой кое-как застегнул пуговицу джинсов и подошёл к нему.  
\- Дженс.  
Эклз вынырнул из своих мыслей и резко, будто в него выстрелили, откинулся на спинку. Весь его вид выражал усталое возбуждение, от которого он сейчас хотел избавиться. Джаред опустился на пол между его ног, провёл руками от коленей до паха, поднимая светлые волоски дыбом. Большими пальцами помассировал тяжёлые яички, затем подхватил Дженсена под коленями, одну поднял вверх, ставя её на диван, а другой заставил упереться в туго обтянутое джинсой бедро. Таким открытым Колин Дженсена ещё не видел – таким его вообще видели лишь несколько людей, из которых Джаред был единственным вот уже семь лет. Джаред склонился над слегка опавшим членом и глубоко взял его в рот, начиная двигать головой вверх и вниз. Дженсен беззвучно открыл рот, давясь стоном, зарылся обеими руками в густые волосы, отводя их от лица, собирая на затылке. Джаред промычал одобрительно, сделал ещё пару движений головой и выпустил член изо рта, тут же переключаясь на яйца. По очереди аккуратно втянул одно и другое, широко лизнул между ними и снова переключился на член, глубоко вбирая его в себя. Колин чувствовал, что снова возбуждается, глядя на то, как умело доводит Джаред Дженсена до разрядки, на то, как беспрекословно доверяет ему всегда собранный Дженсен, как гармонично и невероятно красиво они смотрятся месте. Вдруг Эклз напрягся всем телом, вжимая голову Джареда в свой пах, несколько раз толкнулся в несомненно послушно расслабленное горло и кончил с негромким гортанным стоном. Джаред как будто не шевелился всё это время, хотя в воображении Колин уже представил, как тяжёлый ствол Дженсена давит на язык, как горячая струйка спермы ударяет в заднюю стену горла, как Джаред сглатывает, дополнительно сжимая подрагивающий член. Джаред неспешно отстранился, поднялся с пола, кашлянул и спросил:  
\- Закончим показательное выступление глубоким страстным поцелуем, или с мальца хватит зрелищ?  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся.  
\- Падалеки, ты такой пафосный бываешь. – И добавил, притягивая его за ногу: - Давай сюда.


End file.
